Shadow past
by nightsky47
Summary: This is a AU fiction, Bobby is the senior partner and have worked major case for 24 years and he have worked with Alex for around ten of them. When a FBI agent walks in, his past he always keept from Alex comes back, a past he cant let go of.
1. Chapter 1

This is a AU fiction, Bobby is the senior partner and have worked major case for 24 years and he have worked with Alex for around ten of them.

When a FBI agent walks in, his past he always kept from Alex comes back, a past he cant let go of. A past that he would risk everything for even Alex

19 years ago

The little girl danced around her room, she looked at her pretty pink dress her sister had given her. She loved it, she looked like a princess in it, like the most pretty princess in the world.  
She hoped her sister would get home from work soon, she liked her babysitter Rose but she like her sister better and the best thing would be that she would meet her sister partner today he would take them out for dinner, her sister was a cop, but her sister was the most pretty cop in the whole wide world.  
The little girl heard the front door open. The little girl left her room as soon as she could and run down all the stairs even if she wasn't allowed to run down the stairs rose and her sister always told her to walk, but she wanted to see her sister. And meet the nice man she worked with that would take them out for dinner and he had given her the most pretty doll for her birthday last week even do they had never meet, he had to be a nice man!  
The little girl saw her sister look at her, then her sister pulled her up and giver her a big hug, then she her sister put her down on the floor again and she saw a man standing there.

"Sweetie this is Bobby" Her sister said and pointed at the man

"Hey!" The little girl said happy, she liked him, he looked really nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Present time

Emma and her partner Julie where on there way to another crime scene. This one however would mean trouble since they would take it over from Major Case, from what she had heard of them they wouldn't like it at all.

The case might have started as a case for Major Case but now Emma and her partner would take over it. They had done it before, and Emma had never cared before. But why did it feel so wrong now?

"Em are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jules, nothing is wrong"

"Good, it just seems like you are a million miles away at the moment"

"No I'm not, I was just thinking about how mad major case will be when we take over the case from them" Emma said and looked out of her window

"Why dose that matter? We have taken over cases before and you have never cared then" Julie reminded her

"I don't now either!" Emma said slight angry

"No?" Julie asked slight worried

"No! I already told you no" Emma said angry

Emma did not understand why she got so angry herself. It shouldn't matter so much to her! It was wrong, it was never that way! She never cared about taken over crime scenes from local cops not when she knew she and her partner could do a better job.

But now for some reason she did not know if she and Julie could do it better and that scared her. It scared her that after all dose years. major case still was something she couldn't forget. That still had so much respect for them, she shouldn't have.

What happened was years ago!

She was no longer a little girl!

She was an FBI agent!

And FBI could do a better job, then some stupid cops that called themselves Major case and believed they where better then other cops! Because the truth they weren't

Bobby Goren walked up to his partner and to give her coffee and a smile. He was late Alex had been out on that crime scene for hours by herself.

Now she would be mad, really mad at him, he had told her three hours ago that he was on his way there. But when she called him he had been working on his past, again and he would forever until he found out the truth about it, but he couldn't tell Alex about it, so he had to come up with some stupid lie, that she would never believe, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

He could never tell her the truth about what happen all dose years ago.

No matter what happened that was something that had to stay hidden, something that he had to protect at any cost


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the long wait this will be a short chapter, i will give you a longer one next week.

My life has been crazy the last few months so there has been no time for me to write. But now I'm back

Right now there is a lot of spelling and grammar mistake. But i´m from Sweden.

In the past I had a beta but she cant to it anymore so right now I looking for another one.

But with my life going all crazy there as been no time to find one

Bobby looked over at his partner she had been mad as hell at him when he got to the crime scene right now she didn't want to speak with him. Because he didn't tell her the truth of what he had done. Because she didn't like his lies.

He saw a car pull up and then the only thing he saw where here.

Bobby felt himself turn ice cold when he saw her.

All the promise he had broken all those years ago came back in full speed.

This could not happen. He couldn't face her. Not now. He had cost her so much.

He had broken so many promise to her. He had let her down so much.

How in hell could he face her knowing how much pain he had cost her?

Emma saw him from the moment she started to walk up to the crime scene. Her blood turned ice cold. And the only thing she wanted was to turn around and walk away.

She wanted to walk away from her past. But as an FBI agent she had to be strong,

Just kick him out! Is not that hard! Is not the first time you kicked someone out of a crime scene her mind screamed at her. But somehow that didn't help her at all.

Because when she saw him it remained her of all her hope and dreams. It remained her of the hope and dreams that was long gone. The dreams and hope that would never come back to her. And that hurt her so much.

Alex didn't understand why the hell he always had to lie to her. She had called him over three hours ago and he had walked in with a coffee and I'm sorry there was a lot of traffic.

A lot of traffic my ass, stuck in traffic for over three hours? Not a chance in hell. But if he didn't want to tell her the truth he could work without talking to. There was no chance she would answer anything he asked her. He could talk to himself!

But when she looked up and saw him pale white looking at one of the women that walked up to them. She got worried she had never seen him so pale before. It was like he was seeing a ghost.


End file.
